Ruined
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Sirius Black is in love with James Potter. James doesn't return the feelings...yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** James why do you deny yourself. My Best friend and I came up with this story together._

_**Dis: **Don't own, no money being made, only for enjoyment_

**Ruined**

There Sirius was. Pressed up against his best mate, his lips flush against his

He was in heaven. Siri knew he could lose it all. At that moment he didn't care, all he wanted was James.

Padfoot was lost in the feel of the softness of his lips.

His hands buried in James' dark curls.

He didn't want this to end. It did though. To quickly for him as James shoved him away.

The look on James' face was murderous.

"What the hell Sirius?" James growled and glared at his friend.

All Sirius could do was stand there. Watching as thier friendship crumbled before his eyes.

He wasn't sure, what he was going to say, though he must have said something. Because his lips moved.

"I wanted your first kiss to be special."

Tears streamed down Padfoot's face. Looking into hazel eyes, that use to hold so much warmth. There was only disgust in them now.

"You sick Fuck! Stay away from me." James shouted and stormed away.

Remus found Siri later in the library, staring at nothing. The colour had all but left his grey eyes. There was no mischief in them either. That caused concern to flared up in him. Remus ran to his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Poor Sirius_

_**Dis: **Don't own, no money being made, for enjoyment only_

**Friends**

"Oh my Padfoot. What's wrong?" Moony sat down next to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him. "What happend? Tell me sweet one. Why are you hiding out in the library crying?"

"I've ruined everything," came the muffled reply.

Sitting there confused, Remus rubbed Siri's arm and asked "Dear one, what do you mean?"

"There will be no more James and Sirius. No more Padfoot and Prongs. Because I couldn't keep my feelings to myself," Sirius managed to choke out between sobs. Holding him closer, Remus whispered "I'm sure it will be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" Padfoot looked at him. "How can you know that I havn't ruined everything? What if he hates me forever?" Tears flowed down his cheek as he buried his face in Remus' shoulder.

They stayed like that for an hour or more, until there were no more tears left to cry. Then Sirius pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"Thanks Moony, I really needed that," He said through his sniffles.

"Anytime Buddy, and hey you never know Padfoot and Prongs will be together again, you just have to have patience."

"How can you be so positive all the time?" Sirius asked.

All Remus did was chuckle and say "Hey that's me."

Smiling he ruffled Padfoot's hair, kissed him on the cheek. He then asked "Are you going to be ok Pads? You know I'm always here for you. Especially if you need a hug and a shoulder to cry on."

"Yeah, thanks Moons you're a great friend," Sirius smiled at him.

Giving him one last kiss (this time on the nose, which got Padfoot to laugh) Remus left the library.

Later in the dorm, sitting on his bed, Sirius contemplates what Moony had said. He doesn't notice that James had opened the door, then left again when he saw Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** __Best friend beta_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own, no money being made, only for enjoyment_

**Comfort**

James made his way back down the stairs and sat down on the couch, staring into the fire he thought of the past few days. How that morning two days ago he had woken up not knowing that a few short hours later he would be pressed between the wall and his best mate. Shaking his head, he shoved his hands through his hair and flopped against the back of the couch. As he sat there with his hands now covering his face, he tried to push the thought of the kiss and feel of Sirius' lips against his, out of his mind. He didn't notice Remus sit beside him on the couch.

Moony watched his friend. As James struggled with what had happened, and his supposedly not there feelings for one Sirius Black. After seven minutes, Remus placed his hand on James' leg. Stifling a chuckle, as James jumped nearly out of his skin. Startled hazel eyes turned to look at him as his right hand went over his heart.

"Bloody hell Moony! What a way to give a guy a heart attack." He said while he pushed himself up from off the floor, falling back on the couch.

That was all it took and Remus couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"Not funny Moony." James tried to sound upset which was hard considering his lips were twitching. Which had him going again, for Moony had mostly stopped when James had gotten back on the couch. This time it was Remus who fell off the couch.

Glaring at him he said "Must you always walk so quietly?"

Raining in his laughter Remus wiped the tears away and got back on the couch beside his friend. They sat there looking at each other for a while. Reaching out to him, pulling him into a hug. Rubbing his back Moony said "Oh my dear Jamie, why do you hide your feelings for him? Why do you make yourself suffer so?"

A choked sob was all he got in answer and warning before the dam burst. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he pressed closer to Remus. As soon as he heard the sob Moony's arms tightened around James. Remus bent his head down so he could whisper soft words of comfort in Prongs' ear. An hour or so they sat there in the relative silence, broken only by Jamie's crying. Soon his tears slowed down and he pushed himself away, wiping his face on his sleeve as he went. Remus watched, concern in his eyes. He noticed and gave Moony a watery smile.

"Thanks Moons I really needed that." He said, his smile a little brighter despite the tears still falling down his cheeks. Remus lifted his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Smiling he pulled James back in to another hug.

"Anytime Prongs. Anytime, I'm here for you always," Remus murmur into his soft messy black hair.

(Remus thinking)

Comfort is what I do best, when my friends need me, I am there for them. A shoulder to cry on, a quiet embrace and soft-spoken word. This is me, I comfort my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Happiness abound :)_

**_Dis: _**_Don't own, no money being made, for enjoyment only_

**Where it began**

The school year was half over and Sirius was beginning to lose hope of things going back the way they were before he kissed James. It's hard for him to see James and not be able to talk to, laugh with, and be with him. 'Urg, why did I do it?' Padfoot asked himself that everyday since that morning oh so long ago.

Today he's sitting in potions next to Remus and Peter. Ironically behind James, Lily and Sniv...*shakes head* Snape. Trying to pay attention to the Professor. All he hears though, is the words that James said to him. Every since that day the words have been a constant mantra in his head 'stay away from me'. Siri jolted out of his thoughts when Moony jabbed him in the side with his elbow. Sirius looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He whispered.

"Potion." Was all he said.

Sirius' eyes widen. His mouth goes into the 'O' shape as he leaned down to get his potion ingredients out of his bag. Hearing a noise from ahead of him, Padfoot paused and look up. Hazel eyes locked with grey. They stare at each other, like they've never seen each other before. Siri's heart was in his throat as they continued to stare at one another. James then smiled, and winked at him. Sirius fainted.

Padfoot woke a few minutes later. The whole class looking down at him. Remus was tapping his cheek to wake him. Peter was dancing from foot to foot, not sure what to do. 'Poor little Peter,' Sirius thought as he sat up, pushing Moony's hand away.

"What happened Moons? Why am I on the floor? Siri asked looking at him.

He opened his mouth to answer, when a voice from somewhere near Sirius' right shoulder said chuckling "Why you fainted Padles."

'Hold it, only one person calls me Padles. That is the one person who hates me right now.' Holding his breath Sirius slowly turn his head, to see if James was really there next to him. His eyes widen when they lock with warm hazel eyes again. There was mirth in them. They were so close Sirius can feel his breath on his face. Blushing when Sirius realized this, but he didn't look away. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

Sirius sat there, gazing at him. Drinking him in, cause who knows when he would get another chance at this. Padfoot felt himself leaning towards James. Freezing when he realized what he was about to do. Blushing a deeper shade of red, Sirius turned towards Remus and buried his face in his chest.

A deep chuckle bubbled up out of James' throat "Oh Padles." Shaking his head he stood up still chuckling. Padfoot buried himself deeper into Remus' chest.

The whole time Remus and Peter watched the exchange that happened between their two friends. Only Remus knows what is going on between Sirius and James. Peter has no idea what is what.

The relative quiet was broken by the Professor calling out "All right class back to work and Mr Black will you please refrain from fainting in my class in the future."

"Yes sir," Sirius replied. Pulling away from Moony, he went to stand up, when he found a hand in his face. Thinking nothing of it he takes the hand. Once Padfoot was back on his feet, he looked to see who had helped him up. He almost fainted again.

"James!" He breathed out momentarily forgetting that he was in a classroom.

He smiles at Siri, pulls him a little closer. Seemingly forgetting about the rest of the class as well. He purred in his ear "Sirius." Padfoot faints...again. Right into his arms. Forgetting what the teacher had asked of him just moments before.

Remus is sitting in his chair now, smiling up at James "Well James it seems you have an armful of your hearts desire."

Shooting a glare at Moons, James shifted the heavy weight in his arms so he could sit down. Sirius now straddling his lap, when he woke up well...Shock!

Peter blinked in confusion and then turned towards Remus and asks "Wha?" pointing at me and James.

"True love." Is all he said as he watched Padfoot stir.

With is mouth gaping Peter sat down heavily into his chair and stared at nothing. All the while Sirius was beginning to wake up, eye lids fluttered and then slowly opened. As soon as his eyes opened hazel was all he saw.

_2 weeks later..._

_(Sirius' pov)_

There I'm pressed against my best mate. My lips flush against his, I am in heaven. This is where I belong. I am lost in his kisses, his hands pressing me close to him. Before he flipped us so I'm pressed against the wall. My hands are buried in his soft messy curls, and one of his is up my shirt. Our kisses become more heated and we aren't in the best place to be doing this but I guess that is why we do it, for the thrill of it.

A moan escapes my lips as he nibbles on a particularly sensitive spot on my neck. His left hand that had been on my hip, is now undoing my pants. 'Wait when did he take my belt off?' Popped into my head before flying right back out. As my pants now pool at my feet and his warm hand pulls out my throbbing member.

**(...)**

Laying there on the floor in the after glow of sex, I smile at James lazily. Leaning over he pecked me on the mouth and whispered "I love you my Padles."

"I love you too my Pongsly," I whisper against his lips as we kiss one last time before drifting off to sleep snuggled together under our school robes.

In the shadows sat Moony who had made sure we weren't disturbed. Reading a book called 'Love in the dark'. Man Moons and his male/male books. Jamie and I would have laughed if we weren't asleep. Peter was curled up at his feet, 'don't we just have the best of friends.'

* * *

_**A/N: **__The title of the book that Remus is reading is owned by Barbara Cartland. I apologize for any mistakes in any of the chapters._


End file.
